Klaine Kurt CoBlaine Blurt Drabbles
by SamiKathryn
Summary: 100 word-ish  Klaine drabbles. Some FLUFF, some Angst and some just nonsense... T for later drabbles!
1. Alongside the winding road

What happens when your soul collapses into a pile of dust or your heart is torn in two? If all your dreams and wants become a faint memory because the one you love is sitting in front of you gasping for breath, struggling to stay alive. How can you be looked upon as their strong point when all you want to do is curl up beside them because you feel without them there is no use in living. I just want him to be curled up in my arms again, engulfed in a sense of warmth and love. But I see him now; surrounded by a pool of burgundy blood with cuts so deep they nearly pierced his soul. He had always been there for me, someone to lean on and pour my heart too. Someone I could look up to and never see the slightest glimpse of regret. I fell in love that day on the staircase, to a boy surrounded by red piping and a well-tailored jacket. But know I yearn for that day knowing that if my beloved can surpass his doomed fate, nothing will ever be the same.


	2. Kurt's Angsty Diary

Dear Diary,

Why must my life be so complicated. I mean I am aware that being as gay as a triple rainbow and open about it would be tough. But I never thought the verbal abuse would get me so utterly depressed. The physical abuse, I can deal with. Bruises and broken bones can always heal and be forgotten but a broken heart, well that is something not easily mended. Why is it so hard for people to understand that I did not choose to be gay, I choose to accept it. I was not prepared to hide behind a mask for the rest of my life because people weren't going to like me. No one would ever chose to be mocked and ridiculed everyday of their life, and some people are even scared enough to not fight beside those alike (DAVE KAROFSKY). Alone is not a feeling worth admiring. I know at sometimes I wish I was alone, with no one needing answers and no expectations to conquer but now that I am lonesome, something withing me is fading away.


	3. Love by Defenition

When I was 3 I thought that love meant you had someone who you wanted to kiss and then marry. When I was 8 I thought that love was when you had a boyfriend or girlfriend that you played with at recess. When I was 14 I realized that love was when you cared about someone deeply enough that you would do something along the lines of putting your life on the line so that they could live on and be happy. It was a feeling stronger, more powerful than any other because in complete truth, it kind of rules your life. When I was 16 I didn't need the definition of love because I had found love itself, Blaine. You may think I'm crazy for saying that I found my soul mate when I was merely 16, but it's the truth. The fact is love didn't care that I was 16 or gay, or that my soul mate was a boy. I didn't care that I would never have a child of my own or that the bible said I was evil. Love knew that the only thing that mattered was that I was finally happy. I had finally found someone who wouldn't mock me or throw a slushie in my face. The people that do these horrid things have most likely never known love because they are too immature to handle it. I however, have my heart fluttering nearly every second of everyday because I have found the one.


	4. Kurt's Wedding Vows

When you feel special, loved, happy, excited and even hopeful due to one persons effect on you there are only so many words and ways to thank them. I used to be afraid, of moving on, being myself, and opening up, being confident. Every time I had opened up in the past I had been hurt. But then I met you. You were confident, funny, caring and you didn't care about what other people thought of you. You didn't judge me on my appearance and that was very rare. You accepted my craziness and I with open arms. You and I both needed each other as a fresh start. But I don't think you realize how much you really did for me. Honestly, you let me become myself, forced me to show my true side and showed me that being afraid is never the answer. Life only hands you a certain number of opportunities and when you let one go it is so easy to lose all others. You are my sunshine and you have ever since the first time you sang to me. You let your love fly free and it fell right here inside my heart, my soul, my everything. Now I have you forever and always, I will never stop loving you because no matter what you are my air and I need you to survive.


End file.
